I'm In Love With My Adoptive Little Sister
by Aii Sakuraii
Summary: Aku telah berusaha untuk selalu menutup mataku, telingaku, pikiranku dan perasaanku. Untuk tetap menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Tetapi, mengapa Kami-sama mempersulit keadaanku? Nyatanya, walaupun aku sudah berusaha, aku masih tetap tidak bisa hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Selamat pagi, Nii-sama..."  
Kulihat sesosok gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya langsung menyapaku saat tatapan kami bertemu.  
"Pagi, Rukia..."  
Senyumnya pun mengembang dikala aku membalas sapaannya. Gadis itupun mengikuti langkahku ke arah meja makan, bersiap untuk sarapan. Di sana sang kakek, Kuchiki Ginrei sudah duduk menunggu kami berdua. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menggeser kursi sendiri dan segera duduk.  
"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Kakek..." Kata gadis itu sebelum dia menduduki kursinya sendiri. Kakek pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja sampai akhirnya kami mulai menyantap sarapan kami dalam keheningan. Memang sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga Kuchiki, selalu hening saat di meja makan. Hanya suara dentingan pisau dan garpu yang bergesekan dengan piring lah yang terdengar. Keluarga ini begitu kaku, tapi entah mengapa aku sendiri bersikap begitu. Mungkin memang darah keturunan Kuchiki selalu bersikap kaku. Contohnya saja Aku dan Kakekku. Tapi gadis itu berbeda, Kuchiki Rukia. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai sifat kaku seperti kami keluarga Kuchiki. Lihat saja, saat makan pun dia sangat menikmati makanan tersebut dengan wajah yang bahagia, senyum yang merekah saat mengunyah, bahkan kelopak matanya sampai membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Beda dengan Aku dan Kakek yang makan dengan wajah yang datar. Wajar saja menurutku. Karena walaupun gadis ini  
memiliki marga Kuchiki, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memiliki darah keturunan Kuchiki...

* * *

**Bleach Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje.**

**I'm In Love With My Adoptive Little Sister**

* * *

Kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan menaiki mobil pribadi milikku. Kami memang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, SMA Karakura, sekolah bangsawan nomor 1 di Jepang. Saat ini aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA, dan menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua dari klub Basket. Maklum sekolah kami juga terkenal karena klub Basketnya. Sedangkan Rukia, calon murid baru di sekolah kami dan hari ini murid-murid baru akan mengikuti kegiatan ospek sebelum mereka menduduki bangku kelas 1 di sekolah ini. Aku sebenarnya khawatir akan Rukia, apakah dia sudah membawa peralatan dan perlengkapan yg disuruh oleh para panitia ospek? Karena setiap murid baru yang tidak membawa peralatan secara lengkap akan dikenakan hukuman dari para panitia, bahkan mungkin akan dikerjai. Karena aku juga ketua dari panitia ospek, aku tak ingin menghukum adikku sendiri. Tidak, aku bukannya khawatir atau takut, aku hanya tak ingin Rukia membuat malu keluarga Kuchiki, itu saja. Tapi  
setiap aku akan mencoba membuka mulutku, pasti suaraku tak bisa keluar. Entah mengapa, sepertinya egoku sebagai seorang Kuchiki memerintahkan aku untuk tidak bertanya hal macam itu pada seseorang. Sombong sekali kan aku? Itulah Kuchiki...

Tapi mataku tak bisa berbohong. Walaupun suaraku tak keluar tapi mataku tak berhenti mencuri pandang sosok dirinya yangg saat ini duduk disampingku di dalam mobil. Mungkin dia tau kalau aku melihatnya, dia pun balik menatapku.  
"Ada apa, Nii-sama?"  
Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, fokus ke jalanan.  
"Tidak ada apa2."  
"Hmm?"  
Mungkin dia bertanya2 di dalam benaknya, aku pun tak tau apa yg dia pikirkan. Tapi menurutku dia terlalu santai saat ini. Mudah-mudahan saja dia tak mendapat masalah saat ospek nanti. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak harus...

Menghukumnya...

"Ne, Kuchiki Byakuya... Adikmu tidak membawa tugas berita tentang kenakalan remaja. Sepertinya lebih baik ini menjadi tugasmu untuk menghukumnya. Aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah karena menghukum seorang Kuchiki walaupun dia hanya adik adopsimu, fufufu."  
Aku pun hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan mataku sesaat, ternyata apa yang ku khawatirkan terjadi juga. Baru pertama kali dalam sejarah seorang Kuchiki harus dihukum. Benar juga kata Cirucci, bagaimanapun Rukia harus dihukum olehku, aku tidak ingin pilih kasih terhadap siapapun, hukum harus adil dan ditegakkan.

Aku pun berjalan keluar tenda untuk memberi hukuman kepada murid-murid yang melanggar, tapi alangkah kagetnya aku di dalam hatiku. Satu-satunya anak yang melanggar hanyalah adikku sendiri, Rukia! Satu-satunya! Ah...nama keluarga Kuchiki...

Bisa dibilang saat ini aku memasang muka kejam, mata menyipit, alis menukik kebawah, garis mulut melengkung kebawah... Tentu saja orang yang melihatku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, karena ngeri melihat mimik wajahku. Tapi hanya orang terdekatku lah yang berani mendekatiku saat ini, yaitu Renji dan Kaien. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan menepuk pundakku, akupun hanya menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.  
"Ne Byakuya, jangan terlalu keras padanya." Kata Kaien.  
Aku tak menghiraukan mereka, aku tetap berjalan mendekati Rukia, tapi Renji dan Kaien masih tetap mengekoriku dari belakang. Kulihat Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Tapi saat aku sudah berada dihadapannya, dia pun langsung mendongak menatap mataku.  
"Nii-sama aku..."  
"Mengapa kau sampai bisa lupa membawa tugas itu, Rukia."  
"Nii-sama dengarkan aku dulu... Aku yakin sekali aku sudah membuat dan membawa tugasnya..."  
"Lalu sekarang apa?"  
"Aku juga tidak tau, Nii-sama. Tadi aku hanya meninggalkan tasku sebentar di loker tapi aku lupa menguncinya karena buru-buru ke toilet. Tapi setelah aku berkumpul di lapangan, tiba-tiba tugas nya sudah tidak ada..."  
"Apa kau mw bilang kalau tugasmu dicuri orang?"  
"Ano, aku tidak yakin tapi..."  
"Rukia, sebagai seorang Kuchiki kau harus bisa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau perbuat! Jangan mencoba berdalih dengan menyalahkan orang lain!"  
"Tapi...aku..."  
"Kau membuat malu keluarga Kuchiki!"

**DEG!** Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku berkata seperti itu padanya...

"Hikz..."  
Oh tidak, jangan bilang dia akan menangis sekarang.  
"Ruki-"  
"Nii-sama... Jahat..." Dia segera menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan pemandangan ini pun dilihat oleh semua org. Oh Tuhan, aku kehilangan kontrol, tapi tak kusangka Rukia akan selembut ini. Tak kukira dia akan menangis.  
"Rukia, hentikan. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu. Jangan menangis lagi." Kupegang dan kusingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Kulihat cairan bening mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.  
"Nii-sama, aku tidak berbohong, hikz..."  
Ukh! Aku tidak kuat menatap tatapan nya. Aq pun langsung berpaling dari tatapannya.  
"Kaien, kuserahkan saja pdamu. Terserah mau dihukum apa, kau kuberi ijin untuk itu, tapi hukumannya harus sesuai standar manusiawi, ingat itu."  
Aku hanya melihat Kaien menghela nafas, namun aku langsung menjauh, pergi dari tempat itu. Mungkin orang-orang akan mengira kalau aku ini kejam. Tapi, sebenarnya aku rasa aku tidak bisa berbuat kejam pada Rukia... Aku juga tidak tau mengapa...

"Ne, namamu Rukia kan? Aku Shiba Kaien."  
Rukia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, diapun mendongak dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut hitam tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.  
"Sudahlah jangan menangis, Byakuya tidak bermaksud kasar padamu."  
Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Nee, masalah hukuman... Bagaimana kalau kau bawa saja besok tugasnya, kau buat ulang lagi, oke?"  
"Baiklah, Senpai. Ano, senpai. Bolehkah aku ke toilet sebentar?"  
"Ya, silahkan saja."

* * *

**BRAK!**  
Suara pintu toilet di banting kasar pun menggema. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut raven sedang mengusap bekas-bekas airmata di pipinya. Dia pun berkaca di wastafel dan tersenyum licik.  
"Siapapun kau yang sudah mengerjaiku, awas saja... Kau pasti akan kutemukan dan kubalas..."

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sial! Rencana kita gagal!"  
"Tenang Cirucci, kita masih ada rencana yang lainnya kok."  
"Tidak bisa! Aku ingin mempermalukannya di depan semua orang! Kapan lagi dapat kesempatan seperti ini?"  
"Apa boleh buat, kita tak menyangka kan kalau Byakuya tidak menghukumnya secara langsung."  
"Kok bisa ya? Padahal biasanya kalau ada yang membuat namanya malu, dia tak segan-segan mempermalukan orang itu!"

**Kriiekk!**

Tiba-tiba salah satu pintu toilet pun terbuka dan seorang gadis berambut raven pun menyembul dari dalam toilet itu.  
"Hai, kakak-kakak senior."  
Wajah ketiga perempuan yang disapa si gadis rambut raven itupun mendadak kaget. Mereka tak menyangka kalau di toilet ada seseorang selain mereka.  
"Sepertinya obrolan kalian menyenangkan. Kalau boleh tau, kalian membicarakan siapa ya? Apa aku boleh ikut bergabung?"

* * *

**Bleach Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC of Byakuya & Rukia, Typo, Gaje.**

**I'm In Love With My Adoptive Little Sister**

* * *

Akhirnya sore yang kuharapkan sudah tiba. Kegiatan ospek hari pertama pun berakhir di sini. Rasanya sangat membosankan sekali berada di sini dari pagi sampai sore. Tapi apa boleh buat, sebagai ketua panitia ospek aku harus menghadiri acara ini tanpa keluhan. Junjung harga diri Kuchiki!

"Renji, tolong katakan pada yang lainnya kalau aku pulang duluan."  
"Eh? Tumben sekali kau?"  
"Hari ini aku sedang tidak mood untuk berlama-lama di Sekolah."

Kutinggalkan Renji yang sedang membereskan barang-barang dan keluar dari tenda untuk mencari Rukia. Agak lama juga aku mencarinya untuk mengajaknya pulang. Dari lapangan, taman, kolam ikan, kantin -_walaupun kantin sudah tutup_-, dan di depan mading, aku masih tak bisa menemukannya. Satu tempat yang belum ku kunjungi yaitu toilet wanita, tapi masa aku harus ke sana? Bisa-bisa para wanita di toilet bisa pingsan melihat aku. Lagipula, akan sangat memalukan kan kalau aku harus datang ke toilet wanita. Junjung harga diri Kuchiki!

Walaupun begitu aku tetap mencarinya, sampai langkah kakiku secara tak sadar menuntunku ke tempat dimana aku memarkirkan mobilku. Langkah kakiku terhenti dikala mataku melihat sosok yang sedang bersandar dibelakang mobilku. Rukia, orang yang kucari-cari sedari tadi. Walau aku senang telah menemukannya dan ingin berlari ke arahnya, tapi aku tak boleh memasang wajah yang bahagia dan bersinar seperti bocah yang menemukan ibunya saat tersesat. Aku berjalan dengan santainya ke arah gadis itu sambil tetap memasang wajah cool. Junjung harga diri Kuchiki!

"Rukia..." Kusapa namanya, dan dia pun menoleh ke arah ku.  
"Nii-sama..." Begitu dia menoleh, aku sedikit tersentak ketika kulihat wajahnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan luka dan goresan, aku berasumsi kalau itu luka karena dicakar. Selain itu, rambutnya yang berantakan dan seragamnya yang kusut itu... Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Kupegang wajahnya agar dia menatapku secara langsung.  
"Rukia, ada apa dengan luka di wajahmu?"  
"Nii-sama, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir."  
"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"..."

"Jawab aku Rukia!"  
"Nii-sama, kalau aku bilang, apa Nii-sama akan percaya?"  
"Rukia...!"  
"Bahkan tadi saat aku akan dihukum, Nii-sama tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku kan?"

Aku pun terdiam setelah mendengar penuturannya. Memang benar waktu itu aku tidak mempercayainya, tapi semua kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja karena aku tadi sedikit emosi.

"Apa Kaien memberi hukuman yang berat hingga kau sampai seperti ini?" Aku beranjak dari hadapan Rukia dan ingin sekali menemui Kaien untuk menghajarnya. Tapi kakiku tak sampai melangkah lebih dari 3 langkah karena tiba-tiba lenganku digenggam erat oleh jari-jari mungil Rukia.  
"Kaien-senpai tak melakukan apapun kepadaku, Nii-sama! Tolong kali ini percayalah padaku!" Kulihat tatapan matanya yang serius itu menyiratkan bahwa Rukia memang tidak berbohong.  
"Nii-sama, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang." Rukia membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam. Memang kulihat dari raut wajahnya kalau dia kelelahan. Wajahnya pun tertunduk lesu dan sedikit murung. Ingin sekali aku menghiburnya tapi entah mengapa tubuhku menolak untuk melakukannya. Aku pun akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menghidupkan mesin. Memang lebih baik pulang secepatnya agar dia bisa beristirahat.

"Rukia, maafkan aku karena waktu itu tidak mempercayaimu. Tapi kalau aku tau siapa yang telah menyakitimu, aku tak akan segan-segan menyakitinya."  
"Mengapa Nii-sama tiba-tiba perhatian terhadapku? Aku kira Nii-sama tak peduli terhadapku. Apakah alasannya sama seperti biasanya? Karena nama Kuchiki?"  
Untuk sejenak aku terdiam dan hanya bisa memandang lurus ke depan sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya.  
"Ya..."

* * *

"Renji, dimana Byakuya? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."  
"Kamu sih keasyikan kencan dengan Miyako, jadi kamu tak melihat kalau Byakuya sudah pulang duluan daritadi."  
"Hey, jangan bilang begitu dong. Aku cuma bertemu dengan Miyako sebentar saja kok! Bukan kencan!"  
"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang bantu aku membereskan barang-barang ini! Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang!"

**BRAAK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan OSIS dibuka dengan kasar oleh tiga orang gadis yang dikenal oleh Renji dan Kaien.  
"Oi! Cirucci, Loly, Menoly! Apa kalian mau mengeluarkan biaya untuk memperbaiki pintu ini kalau rusak, hah!? Seenaknya saja membanting pintu seperti itu!" Bentak Renji.  
"Berisik! Kepala nanas merah!" Teriak Cirucci.  
"Apa katamu! Dasar nenek sihir!"  
"Sudahlah Renji jangan bertengkar di sini."  
Kaien pun mencoba menengahi pertengkaran mereka berdua. Tapi setelah itu Kaien sedikit melotot setelah melihat wajah ketiga gadis di depannya tersebut.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan wajah kalian bertiga? Apa kalian saling mencakar wajah kalian sendiri?"

* * *

Setelah 15 menit di perjalanan, akupun tiba di rumahku sendiri yang sangat megah itu. Para penjaga membukakan pintu gerbang untukku agar aku bisa memasukkan mobilku ke halaman rumahku. Setelah melewati halaman rumahku yang luas selama 3 menit, aku pun memarkirkan mobilku di tempat yang seharusnya. Setelah kumatikan mesin mobil, aku menoleh ke arah Rukia yang sedari tadi diam saja selama perjalanan. Pantas saja dia diam daritadi, ternyata gadis ini sudah ketiduran, terlalu lelahkah? Ingin sekali aku membangunkannya untuk menyuruhnya segera turun dari mobil, tapi aku tak tega setelah melihat ekspresi tidurnya yang tenang itu. Apa boleh buat, kuputuskan untuk menggendongnya saja dan membawanya sampai ke kamar.

"Selamat datang, Byakuya-sama." Para pelayan pun berbaris memberi salam dan hormatnya pada kepulanganku. Aku hanya merespon mereka dengan anggukan saja. Kakiku langsung kulangkahkan ke arah kamar Rukia di lantai 2. Kamarnya tepat bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Kubuka pintu kamarnya, lalu kuhidupkan lampu kamarnya. Nuansa kamar yang berwarna violet pun tersaji di depan mataku, warna yang senada dengan bola mata gadis ini. Benda bercorak Chappy pun ada di setiap sudut ruangan ini, memang khas Rukia. Aku mendekati ranjang tidurnya dan mencoba membaringkannya di sana. Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat ketika aku melepaskan tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Sebelum meninggalkannya, kusempatkan mengelus rambutnya yang halus itu dan kusingkirkan poninya yang selalu menggantung diantara kedua matanya itu. Kami-sama, gadis ini benar-benar indah. Dari saat dia diperkenalkan pertama kali di keluarga Kuchiki sampai saat ini, kecantikannya tak berubah sedikitpun. Aku bahkan sampai lupa berkedip saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sampai akhirnya orangtuaku mengenalkannya kepadaku sebagai adik adopsiku. Aku ingat sekali saat dia pertama kali memanggilku dengan tawa dan senyumannya.

'_Nii-sama..._'

Andai saja kau bukan adikku, Rukia.

'_Nii-sama..._'

Kami-sama! Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan! Aku tak boleh memikirkan hal semacam itu padanya, kan? Rukia adalah adikku! Ya, adikku! Itu tak akan berubah!

"Byakuya."

Tapi daripada sebutan '_Nii-sama_', aku memang lebih suka kau memanggilku hanya dengan '_Byakuya_'...

"Byakuya..."

Ya, seperti itu... Sebut namaku lagi, Rukia...

"Ehem, Byakuya!"

Aku akhirnya tersadar dari lamunanku, bukankah Rukia sedang tidur? Mana mungkin dia saat ini sedang memanggil namaku? Apalagi, suaranya berat sekali, seperti suara-...

Aku pun menoleh kebelakang secara perlahan-lahan sampai aku menemukan sosok dibelakangku.

"Kakek...!"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
